Mornings
by BeccaMuse9
Summary: The morning routines or typical events for all of my Hetalia OTPs. None of them are 'bad' as in sexual. Rated T for mild swearing and.. nothing else. List of pairings (in order): AmeBel, SpAus, FrUk, PruHun, SuFin.


**((A/N)): The morning routines or typical events for all of my Hetalia OTPs. Rated T for mild swearing, but nothing much.**

**List of pairings (in order): AmeBel, SpAus, FrUk, PruHun, SuFin.**

* * *

**~AmeBel~**

The sun began to rise upon a free land. Light and love poured in through the window, creeping through the slit in the dark curtains. It warmed and healed all the scars, both mental and physical. As Alfred began to wake, the sun stirring him in his peace, he yawned and shifted. But still the small beauty curled to his chest remained sleeping. A bright, if not sleepy, grin spread across his lips as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her platinum hair.

"Good mornin', Natty," he drawled.

A pale hand reached up out of the covers and slapped him across the face. "Still sleeping..!" she grumbled, burying her face in his chest again.

Alfred, only a little shocked by this display of violence so early in the morning, sighed and pulled her closer, kissing her hair again, ".. Very well."

**~SpAus~**

The way he woke was always the same. The way his lover woke was always the same. But they were polar opposites. Antonio grinned as he drifted out of sleep and stretched, feeling extraordinarily good about life in general. Roderich on the other hand, woke with an attitude and was pissed off at the entire world, the contents of the bed included.

"Verpiss dich," the Austrian growled, cursing as he often did.

Antonio only laughed and hopped out of the bed, leaving to make the volatile man some breakfast. When the bubbly man returned, Roderich would be in much better spirits. Especially if the other brought coffee.

**~FrUK~**

His eyes snapped open and he gasped for air, looking over to his right. But the bed was empty. Arthur swallowed at a lump in his throat, reaching out and feeling the empty spot next to him. It was cold and untouched. No one was there and no had been for a long time. There used to be a string of lovers in the Englishman's bed, men and women alike, but now he slept alone.

Francis smiled in his sleep, rolling over and chuckling quietly. "Bonjour, mon petit lapin," he whispered before opening his eyes. The man's face fell as he gazed upon the empty spot to his left. "A dream…" Francis mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut again as he curled up in the sheets. Why was he so alone? That's right… Because the one man that held his affections was repulsed by him.

**~PruHun~**

Giggles filled the room as he tickled her and she reciprocated.

"G-Gil!" Elizaveta choked between fits of laughs, tears brimming in her eyes from the movements of his fingers across her stomach, "St-Stop! That's enough!"

Gilbert was laughing too, trying to fend off her attacks while still tickling, "Never!"

Giggling louder, she leaned closer in bed and resorted to her last option. She pressed her lips to his— surprising him enough for her to push his fingers away and hold his arms firmly above his head. Gilbert groaned happily, leaning into her as their kissed became more heated. All tongue and teeth. Elizaveta finally pulled away after a minute, her mind swimming as they both panted.

"You're… the most awesome.. girlfriend ever.." Gilbert muttered, his eyes still closed.

Elizaveta chuckled breathlessly. This is what she loved about him. He was an idiot, an asshole, her best friend, and her soul mate all wrapped in one.

**~SuFin~**

It was a peaceful, calm morning. Berwald held the tiny man to him, his lips resting on the top of Tino's head as they both slept in a wonderland of love and simple joy.

"MAMAAAAA!"

Tino jerked awake at the sound of Peter's wail and groaned, pulling away from his husband. "Luoja, me koskaan saa rauhaa?!"*

Berwald gave a non-committal shrug, watching as his love raced out of the room to quiet their screaming child in only his boxers. He chuckled and rolled over, knowing it would be a while before the man returned.

* * *

*** Finnish: Oh God, we will ever get any peace?**


End file.
